


The Weekend

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV), stepril
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Movie Night, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: The Wesley's go away for the weekend and Sterling takes the opportunity to spend time with April... (and maybe mend April's relationship with her sister)OrWe're just going to pretend all of the craziness didn't happen and that April and Sterling get sometime to be Stepril.  I found three great prompts that I thought would work together for a little Stepril weekend together...Here's the first one:Person A picks a bag of salt and vinegar chips, much to B’s shock and horror.Person B insists that sour cream and onion is the superior chip flavor and the two of them proceed to argue and tell one another that the opposing flavor is disgusting.Bonus: Person C prefers barbecue chips.
Relationships: April Stevens & Sterling Wesley, April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 423





	1. The Chip Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I found these three really cute, heartfelt kind of prompts so I decided what better couple to try them out on then Sterling and April... 
> 
> Please please please... leave a comment and let me know what you think... drop a like.. or come chat with me on Tumblr (@Redbeautyskimmonsftw) I enjoy the feedback :)
> 
> I'm hyper fixated on Teenage Bounty Hunters so I'm down to talk about it!

Sterling watched from the window as her parents backed out of the driveway. 

The Wesley’s were on their way to a second honeymoon weekend leaving the twins to fend for themselves for the weekend. Well, fend for themselves was a bit of a dramatic statement. They left them the essentials: 

A stocked kitchen and refrigerator, spending cash (which they really didn’t need) and the ever looming threat that God was watching their every move in their absence. 

Sterling really hoped that last part wasn’t one hundred percent true. Surely God had much better things to do then watch her and Blair argue over what show to binge watch. And, well, if April came over and spent the weekend- 

The sound of a car horn blaring broke into her thoughts causing Sterling to jump. Her focus immediately returned to her parents noticing her mother frantically blowing kisses. Sterling was sure the motion was a mirror image of her when she won Miss. Teen Georgia Peach. She raised her hand, waving goodbye as her parents descended down the street. 

“Aren’t they gone yet?” 

Sterling chuckled, nervously. “Just left.” She turned to face Blair, studying the bag of chips in her hand. She watched as her sister dug her hand inside, placing several chips in her mouth at once. Her brow furrowed and she pointed at the bag. “You know those are for later, right?” 

Blair scrunched her brow, tilting the bag to the side. She huffed then shrugged her shoulder as she grabbed another handful. “You don’t like these anyway.” She placed the chips in her mouth, smirking as she chewed. “Or were you saving them for April?” 

Her mouth opened, but all Sterling could manage were a few incoherent, nonsensical noises. Blair raised her brow expectantly. The sight of the smug little smirk on her lips made Sterling whine and she huffed, quickly walking around Blair toward the kitchen. She heard the teasing chuckle from Blair, and she glanced over her shoulder, shooting her a look. Blair promised she would behave tonight. 

If this little interaction was any indication, that promise was about to go unfulfilled. 

Sterling walked into the kitchen, busying herself by preparing for their night. When her parents announced their plans, she immediately took the chance to ask April if she wanted to spend some time together. They never had the opportunity to spend more than a few hours together after school. 

And, as much as she loved their time in the backseat of her Volt, she wanted a little more… cuddle time. 

“So, is she staying in the entire weekend?” 

Sterling stopped mid motion and glanced over her shoulder at her sister. “Blair, you promised.” 

Blair made a face as she slid into one of the tall chairs. “I just asked a question.” 

“It’s the way you asked.” Sterling noted as she opened a cabinet to grab a serving tray. 

Blair shrugged, digging her hand into the bag again. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she took in an exaggerated gasp which startled Sterling. “Are you guys gonna do it?” 

Just once, Sterling wished Blair would remember her request for stronger boundaries. 

She ignored the expectant look on her sister’s face, releasing an annoyed huff as she turned away from her. She moved fluidly through the kitchen busying herself as she set up the snacks for the night. The plan was simple, watch a movie with her sister and April. Try to find some common ground so the girl she liked and the sister she loved would get along. 

That wasn’t too much to ask, was it? 

“You know, this weekend was founded on the promise you made.” Sterling noted, pulling open the refrigerator door. “You said you would be nice and give her a chance.” 

Blair scrunched her brow, tilting her head to the side. “Define nice?” 

Sterling huffed, frustrated then turned to Blair. “Please?” 

“Fine.” Blair conceded, slumping her shoulders for a moment. She straightened, suddenly and pointed her chip at Sterling. “But, if she’s rude-“ 

Sterling raised her hand defensively. “Then-there’s nothing I can do, I guess.” 

Blair flashed a closed mouth smile. Her cheeks filled with chips she had currently stuffed in her face. Sterling shook her head and rolled her eyes as she muttered how about how not cute Blair was acting at the moment. She fully turned toward the open door, bending to rummage through the ridiculous amount of drinks lining the shelves. As she searched for something April would like, the sound of their doorbell echoed through the kitchen. 

April had arrived. 

Sterling shot up like a rocket at the sound, banging against the open door. The sound of Blair laughing caused her to narrow her eyes as she attempted to make her way around the offending appliance. But, unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough. Blair was already up and out of her seat, tossing the open bag of chips onto the counter in her haste. 

“I’ll get it!” She shouted, dashing around the corner toward the door. 

“Blair!” 

Sterling hissed a ‘shoot’, flexing her fists as she turned in an anxious half circle. She chanted the word over and over again to herself as her mind raced with what she should do. She just knew her sister was about to do something embarrassing due to having to be on her best behavior for the rest of the night. If only she was quick enough to have intercepted her. She took a few hurried steps toward the opening and rushed to follow her sister. 

Blair was about to open the door when Sterling skidded to a halt a few feet away. Blair turned at the sound of Sterling bumping into a table by the wall. She smirked at her sister as she placed her hand on the knob. Sterling pushed herself up on her toes as if changing her stance would emphasize the seriousness in her tone. 

“Don’t ask her if we plan on doing it!” 

************************************************************************* 

“Do you need some help?” 

Sterling pressed her teeth into her bottom lip to suppress the ridiculous smile pulling across her face. It appeared the second April walked through the door. It stayed as she watched Blair politely take April’s backpack and walk her up the stairs toward Sterling’s room. Well, that part was a little scary. Sterling would be lying if she told anyone she didn’t keep an eye on Blair until they were safely at the top of the stairs. 

One “accidental” swing of the backpack would have easily caused April to fall backwards down the stairs. 

She turned away from the tray of snacks she was working on and turned to face April. She hoped the sudden fluttering in her stomach didn’t register on her face. Sterling fear was confirmed when April flashed her adorable half smile. Her neck was hot, and she could feel the flush from the heat as it filled her cheeks. 

“I see you made it down in one piece.” Sterling joked, swallowing nervously as April stepped closer. 

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” April quipped back, suddenly standing directly in front of Sterling. Her brow furrowed, pensively. “I do think she might have been plotting something though.” 

They chuckled softly in unison. Once the laughter slowed, Sterling held April’s stare. This was new. Being somewhere other than school, or her car. Not having to hide the way she wanted to greet April or spend time with her. And now that Sterling had this opportunity, she wasn’t exactly sure what to do. 

April tilted her head, studying Sterling for a moment. She took a step forward, leaving even less space between them. Sterling breathed in trying to swallow passed the sudden tightness in her throat. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the teasing smirk and the way April tried to hide her small chuckle. 

“Hey.” April greeted, her words barely above a whisper. 

Sterling couldn’t hide her ridiculous smile any longer. “Hi.” 

Her eyes closed the moment April’s lips touched her own. Sterling melted into the feeling immediately. Her hand rested gently on the shorter girl’s kiss as she took in the taste of her lip gloss burning the fruit flavor into every one of her senses. The kiss was different from the other’s they shared. There was no worry of a sudden interruption or having to rush home before the search parties started. 

They were free. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” April whispered, pulling back ever so slightly. 

Sterling opened her eyes slowly then furrowed her brow confused. “Huh?” 

April chuckled, placing another chaste kiss against her lips before stepping back. “Do you need some help? Setting up the snacks?” 

Sterling snapped from her daze. “Oh! Yeah, sure. That would be great, actually.” She clapped her hands together, turning in a circle. “Potato chips! In the pantry.” 

“You…want me to grab them?” April questioned, amusement lacing her tone. She clearly enjoyed flustered Sterling. 

Sterling narrowed her eyes with a faux glare. “Yes, please.” 

April playfully brushed her fingers across Sterling’s arm before walking toward the pantry. Sterling watched her fondly enjoying the seemingly relaxed nature that settled over them so easily. She reminded herself to still be on guard just in case Blair and April decided they couldn’t keep the peace. She had to be prepared to play middleman-well-woman at any moment. 

The sound of the pantry doors opening brought her from attempting to organize her mental preparedness. April scanned the shelves, making a comment about the unnecessary amount of choices lining the area. A small triumphant sound followed as she reached out and pulled a bag from the shelf. She turned back around, catching Sterling’s dismayed expression. 

“What?” April questioned, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Salt and Vinegar? Really?” 

April knitted her brow, glancing down at the bag in her hand. “What’s wrong with salt and vinegar?” 

Sterling scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest. “Where do I start?” 

April raised her brow expectantly. “Please, enlighten me.” She waved the bag, urging Sterling to continue. 

“Well, first of all, there is a ton of salt on those things and everyone knows salt is super bad for you.” 

April pressed her lips together attempting to suppress the laugh building in her throat. “Mmhmm.” 

Sterling began walking toward her, waving her hands animatedly as she spoke. “And, the vinegar part just enhances the salt and leaves this bitter, rancid taste in your mouth.” She stepped passed April, smiling as the girl’s interested gaze followed her movements. She reached into the pantry and pulled out another bag of chips. “Clearly, sour cream and onion is the superior chip.” 

Now, it was April who scoffed. “Surely, you can’t be serious.” 

Sterling grinned as she held the bag against her chest. “Oh, but I am.” 

April furrowed her brow, her eyes narrowing in the process. “You make an argument that the chips I’ve chosen are inferior by saying they leave a bitter rancid taste in your mouth-“ She motioned her chin toward Sterling’s choice. “Yet you chose a chip that’s sole purpose is to leave two of the most pungent flavors on your tongue for hours.” 

“The flavor combination is amazing.” 

“The flavor combination is disgusting.” 

“Are you two seriously debating about potato chips?” 

Their conversation halted as Blair entered their space in the kitchen. She flashed them both an odd look then half rolled her eyes. She pushed passed both of them, grabbing yet another bag off of the shelf. Blair didn’t hesitate to rip the bag open and grab a chip from inside the bag. 

“And the superior chip will always be barbecue.” Blair added, taking a bite. She looked from one girl to the other as she chewed. “And if you two are planning on taking advantage of this whole night with no parents thing-“ She raised an eyebrow, offering them a knowing look. “I wouldn’t suggest eating either one of those.” 

Both girls ducked their heads at Blair’s implication causing the brunette to laugh. Sterling felt the blush returned to her cheeks and Blair’s stair was soon focused solely on her. She cleared her throat, raising her eyes to meet Blair’s once again. Her blue eyes widened using her twin telepathy pleading with Blair to minimize the teasing. Blair sighed, raising her free hand to conceded to her request. 

“I just came in to tell you both that I set up the movie and the family room so whenever you’re ready-“ Blair made a motion toward the other room then looked at April. “I hear you’re a Star Wars fan?” 

April looked taken back for a moment. There was a bit of uncertainty on her face as if she wasn’t sure if there was a joke coming after the other twin’s statement. “I am…” She responded, warily. 

“Me too… oddly enough.” Blair took another chip from the bag and popped it into her mouth. “I picked one for tonight. Cued up Last Jedi if that’s cool?” 

“Oh, I thought you meant a good Star Wars movie.” 

For a second, Sterling tensed. It was automatic when it came to conversations between Blair and April involving any type of sarcasm. But, when Blair laughed, she instantly returned to her relaxed state. She looked from one girl to the next, noticing a sudden shift in the energy between them. 

Blair made a dismissive noise. “Trust me. If it wasn’t for the fact that Sterling hasn’t seen it, we would be watching something else.” 

They released a simultaneous laugh and Sterling felt giddy. Maybe there was hope for them after all. Who knew it would come in the form of a chip debate and some silly space movie? 

“So, hurry up so we can get this over with.” Blair joked, motioning her hand toward the food on the counter. “And don’t forget to bring all that stuff.” 

Sterling gave her a quick nod. “On it.” 

Blair smiled then exited toward the family room. Sterling and April exchanged a quick glance and, without a word, returned their selected chips back to the shelves. They giggled, walking back toward the counters. Sterling grabbed the tray of snacks while April grabbed the drinks adjacent to the tray. 

Their eyes met once again, and they shared a soft smile. Followed by an even softer kiss. April pulled back first, tossing Sterling a wink as she walked toward the entrance to the family room. Sterling smiled brightly to herself. Her hands gripped the sides of the tray and she took in a deep breath and followed April into the family room…..


	2. All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 goes like this:
> 
> Imagine your OTP exploring each other’s bodies, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each other’s scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them
> 
> or
> 
> As they spend the night learning more about one another physically, April opens up about her feelings for Sterling and toward her hand in her father's arrest... (Yes, in this, April knows...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... this is super long and I apologize for that... I just started writing from April's POV and couldn't really stop 🤣
> 
> As always, I really hope you all like what I came up with...
> 
> Please please feel free to drop a comment, leave some love or come chat with me on Tumblr @redbeautyskimmonsftw!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

April sat quietly on the end of Sterling’s bed, her pajama shorts and top folded neatly on her lap. 

Once the movie ended, the girls excused themselves wanting to spend some time alone. April ignored the comments from Blair, focusing more on the feel of Sterling’s hand on her back as she guided her up the stairs. It was also pretty adorable to hear Sterling shout retorts that made absolutely no sense then stutter her request for April to just keep moving. 

When they reached the bedroom, April insisted Sterling use the bathroom first to change, stating she had to rummage through her bag in search of some random item. Truth be told, she needed a second to pull herself together. The mere thought of spending the rest of the evening lying beside Sterling was causing her to feel like she was being electrocuted from the inside out. She hid that fact behind a fond smile when Sterling bounced adorably on her toes and promised to be as “quick as a bunny”. 

_Why is she so cute?_

April breathed out, swallowing soon after as she smoothed her hands across the material of her sleepwear. This particular motion had occurred several times since she sat down on the mattress. At first she thought she was doing it to ease the electric feeling coursing through her veins. But, the more the movement continued, the more she realized there was only one possible explanation: 

April was nervous. 

Sterling had that effect on her. It was hard to ignore the flutter in her stomach or the way the smile would instantly pull on to her lips the moment she saw the other girl. Sterling was her first thought in the morning and her last thought at night. Even with everything that happened between them, her feelings for Sterling never disappeared. Never dissipated. 

In fact, she was fairly certain they were even stronger than before. 

And that scared the crap out of her. 

The few weeks leading up to tonight had been…informative, to say the least. 

Her mind wandered back, remembering the broken look on Sterling’s face when she walked away from her. Recollecting how she felt like her insides were being shredded apart and there was nothing she could do to mend them. Sterling was the reason her father went to prison. 

Actually, she was the one who put him there. 

Having to process so much was draining. As much as she wanted to talk to Sterling, and how hard it was to see her every day at school, April remained distant. Her brain had to organize her thoughts. Organize the good and the bad of the entire situation. A column A, column B analysis so she could see things more clearly. Luckily, the process wasn’t a long one. The greater picture presented itself and there was only one, clear answer: 

Her father deserved what happened to him. In Reality, he deserved so much more then what he got. He deserved to be locked away, rotting in the corner of some dank, dark cell. 

_John Stevens put himself in jail. He beat that woman. He skipped out on his bail. Sterling was just doing her job._

A small smirk tugged on the corner of her mouth and she released a small breath of a laugh. Sterling was a bounty hunter. Of all the things in the world that could possibly happen, that was definitely unexpected. She didn’t understand exactly what the job entailed, but as long as Sterling was safe, that was all that mattered. 

The decision concerning their relationship was the hard part. 

There was a small piece of April that thought them being separated permanently would be the right thing to do. They couldn’t be openly together anyway. There were too many barriers. Too many hurdles and roadblocks in their way. She remembered her mind was set the day she asked Sterling to meet her at Fun zone. She would forgive her but end their relationship. 

It was just too impossible. They were being too impulsive. 

She praised herself for thinking she would go through with the breakup. Her resolve lasted a whole ten minutes and, before she could stop herself, she and Sterling were back “playing laser tag” and promising to give their relationship a chance. Even if they had to keep it between themselves… well, and Blair. 

Clearing the air felt good. Coming to terms with what they could have felt good. April honestly wished they could have even more. Just another item in the long list of reasons her father could burn in hell. April closed her eyes, making a quick cross and asked the Lord for forgiveness. But, she was fairly sure God would have agreed with her on this matter. 

All of that craziness and uncertainty led her here. 

Sitting anxiously on the edge of Sterling Wesley’s bed waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. Her stomach tensed as she pondered as to where the rest of the evening would take them. Blair’s comments as they were leaving the family room still lingered in the back of her mind. She wondered if Blair’s inappropriate suggestions were things Sterling was planning on them doing. But, Sterling did scold Blair so maybe she wasn’t expecting anything at all. Either way…. 

April was nervous. 

The door to the bathroom opened slowly and April shifted on the mattress at the sound. She straightened, her shoulders tense from her own racing thoughts. Sterling appeared from the bathroom wearing a matching blue pajama set. Her blonde hair sat on top of her head in a messy bun and the buttons on her top were haphazardly closed. April felt her heart stutter in her chest at the sight of her and she swallowed down the anxiety rising in her throat. 

April wasn’t exactly sure how long she was staring, but she caught the curious expression on Sterling’s face as she walked closer. It caused her to pull herself together and allow her most inconspicuous smile to form on her lips. She took in a deep breath when Sterling stood in front of her, staring down like she had a thousand questions she wanted to ask all at once. And, considering the way Sterling was, that wasn’t a completely implausible thought. 

“Are you okay?” 

April widened her eyes, surprised by the inquiry. Here she was thinking she could keep her own emotions under wraps but, obviously, she was wrong. Sterling noticed her demeanor the moment she stepped back into the room. Sterling stared at her; concern filled her beautiful blue eyes. She looked the same way she did after the first time she kissed April. When she was unsure of whether or not she screwed up, waiting nervously for April to say something. 

“I’m fine.” April assured her, finally. She reached out, wrapping her hand gently around Sterling’s wrist. “I just-” Her hand unconsciously slipped downward, and she intertwined their fingers. “I’m just really looking forward to us finally being able to be together-” She paused, feeling a sudden heat rise up her neck and fill her cheeks. “I mean-you know-not in the backseat of your car-we-“ 

_Just stop talking._

An amused smile formed on Sterling’s face. She slowly bent down so she was sitting on her knees in front of April. She placed the towel down on the bed beside April then took the other girl’s hands in her own. April felt the stutter in her chest again when Sterling looked directly into her eyes. It was the strangest feeling to hold someone’s stare this way. It felt like Sterling was staring into her soul. 

Seeing everything she wished she could say to her. Everything she wished she could give her. 

“You know, Blair was just messing around, right?” 

“I know.” 

Sterling narrowed her eyes, disbelievingly. The same adorably amused smile gracing her beautiful face. 

April mimicked her stare. “What?” 

Sterling shrugged and shook her head. 

“No, what?” April pressured, cocking an eyebrow. 

“You just seem….tense.” 

April scoffed. “I’m not tense.” 

She turned away from Sterling’s nervous stare. Suddenly, the giant SPW on Sterling’s wall was the most interesting thing in the room. She inwardly scolded herself for her inability to express emotions. There was no reason telling Sterling how nervous she was about sharing a bed with her should be this hard. How Blair joking around about things that may or may not occur that night made her a little uneasy. Heck, she once told Sterling she wanted to ravage her in the backseat of her Volt. 

A conversation about sharing a bed should seem like a cake walk after that…. 

“April, come on.” Sterling urged, trying to pull April’s attention back to her. She rubbed her thumb gently along the skin on the back of her hand, leaving goosebumps in her wake. “I thought we weren’t going to keep things from each other anymore.” 

April released a low, exaggerated groan at Sterling’s words. There was no way she could deny her request now. She slowly returned her attention to Sterling, meeting those soft blue eyes once again. A beat of silence fell between them as April maintained eye contact. She felt Sterling give her hands an encouraging squeeze and she released a slow, shuttered breath. 

“Perhaps Blair did-“ April paused, half rolling her eyes. “Make me a little nervous-“ 

“You know I don’t expect anything, right? All I want is-you know-for us to be able to be-“ Sterling raised her shoulder, shyly. “Us.” 

A soft smile graced April’s lips and, suddenly, the edgy feeling melted away. She raised her hand, gently resting her palm against Sterling’s cheek. She released a small chuckle at the feel of Sterling’s jaw twitch at her touch. Sterling unexpectedly turned her head and placed a small kiss to the inside of her hand. April gasped quietly from the touch then flashed a mock disapproving glare when she felt Sterling smile against her palm. 

“That smile was smug.” April noted, raising an eyebrow. 

Sterling pulled back, feigning insult. “That smile was genuine.” 

They laughed quietly together, easing away all of the anxious energy. 

“Better?” Sterling asked, raising her brow. 

April nodded and, without a thought, leaned forward placing a chaste kiss to Sterling’s forehead. She moved back, smiling when she noticed Sterling’s eyes had closed. She waited patiently to meet her gaze again. The other girl’s eyes fluttered open and April reached up to hold her beautiful face in her hands. 

“I’m going to go change. Why do you get everything ready here?” April suggested, smirking as Sterling nodded, dizzily. She inched closer allowing her lips to hover close to Sterling’s. “I’ll be right back.” 

She placed a chaste kiss to Sterling’s waiting lips. She chuckled against them when Sterling tried to keep her in place. April playfully fought her way free and stood up, stepping out of the way of Sterling’s wild reach for her arm. April wagged her finger, rebuking the taller blonde. 

Sterling whined then dramatically flopped down on the mattress. “All of this alone time and you won’t even kiss me for longer than a second.” She complained, her words muffled from her face pressed into the bed. 

April rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Noted.” 

****************************************************************** 

The couple laid quietly together, Sterling with her back pressed against the headboard and April comfortably sitting between her legs, her back rested against Sterling’s chest. The room was quiet except for the soft sound of their song playing on loop through a bluetooth speaker on the bedside table. 

April closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Sterling’s fingertips moving softly back and forth against her skin. She tilted her head back, resting it against the taller girl’s shoulder. She signed contently when Sterling placed a small kiss to her temple. She felt Sterling shift suddenly and her eyes opened immediately. 

She leaned to the side just a bit so she could meet Sterling’s curious stare. “What now?” She teased, softly causing Sterling to chuckle. 

Sterling stopped her ministrations momentarily, bringing her hand closer to April’s eyebrow. “What happened here?” She asked, brushing her thumb gently over a small scar located near her perfectly sculpted brow. 

April furrowed her brow, raising her own hand to touch the same spot. She felt the small bump in her skin. “Oh..” Her finger brushed against the spot several times as she tried to remember exactly what caused the blemish. She huffed as the memory came flooding back. “When I was eight, I slipped on some random piece of junk Hannah B decided to leave in the middle of her living room and hit my face on the corner of the table.” 

Sterling hummed, pouting automatically. “Aww. That must have hurt so bad.” 

“I don’t really remember much.” April stated a slight hint of a chuckle in her tone. “I was knocked out for a few seconds.” 

Sterling scrunched her brow. “Is it bad that I want to smack Hannah B for being so irresponsible?” 

April giggled. “No, actually, it’s kind of cute.” 

Sterling blushed, instantly. She cleared her throat trying to regain her composure. “Well-not like I’d actually do it-I mean-I can’t even win a fight with Blair-“ She paused, tilted her head to the side as she pursed her lips in thought. “Actually, I think I could take Hannah B…” 

April laughed a bit harder this time, shaking her head amused. Her gaze shifted to downward and she found herself taking Sterling’s hand. She brought it closer, studying the inside of the girl’s palm. She noticed a small black mark on the pad closest to her thumb. She brushed her fingers lightly against the skin, smiling inwardly when Sterling shivered behind her from the simple touch. 

“What’s this?” April asked, curiously. 

Sterling craned her neck, slightly. “That mark?” 

April nodded, glancing back at her. 

“Luke accidentally stabbed me with a pencil. I asked to borrow it, and he just-kinda stuck it out like sword.” 

“You know, I don’t want to say that you leveled up but-“ April narrowed her eyes flirtatiously, flashing her half smirk that she knew Sterling adored. “You leveled up.” 

Sterling held her gaze, lightly biting her bottom lip to keep the ridiculous smile from spreading across her face. “I’m aware.” 

The silence fell between them again and April found herself studying Sterling’s features. There was so much about her face that she already had memorized, but there were little things she hadn’t noticed before. Usually when they were this close, they were making out like their lives depended on it. As amazing as those nights were, learning these little details about one another was just as amazing. 

“Tell me about this.” April brushed the tip of her finger against a mark that looked as if it had just finished healing. The mark sat in the space between her brow near where her nose began. 

Sterling did not hesitate to answer. “I got hit in the face with a bible.” 

April shifted forward. Her face registered both shock and curiosity all at once. “Context, please.” 

Sterling laughed, lighting up her entire face. April made a mental note of the sound adding it to her list of favorite things about Sterling Wesley. The top three being her smile, her lips, and her scent. 

“We went to this really dive hotel because Bowser got a tip that a skip would be there. Turns out he was-along with his wife and some other lady-they were a thing.” 

“All three of them?” 

“Mmhmm.” Sterling took in a deep breath then slowly released as she continued to tell the story. “The ladies tried to cause chaos so he could get away and one of them grabbed a bible and threw it right at my face.” A pensive expression crossed her face. “I don’t know if she was actually aiming for me, but she got me none the less.” She rubbed the spot on her face, frowning. “I really hope it doesn’t leave a mark.” 

April twisted her mouth trying to fight the concerned pout threatening to overtake her features. She definitely wasn’t quick enough as Sterling mimicked her expression showing her how worried she actually looked. Her eyes fluttered closed when Sterling brushed her thumb against her jawline attempting to ease her worry. 

She found herself leaning into the touch, slowly opening her eyes to meet Sterling’s gaze again. “Are you sure this job is safe? I feel like I’m going to be up every night worrying about whether or not you’ll make it home.” 

“I promise. Bowser would never let anything happen to me or Blair.” 

“Sterl-“ 

“Trust me.” Sterling interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper. A small, lopsided smile formed on her perfect lips. “Not everyone throws a bible. Sometimes just ice or-a lamp-but nothing more serious than that.” 

April sighed, conceding. At this point, Sterling was the only person she would give in so easily to. Still, she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her easing up on the worrying was not going to be effortless. Especially knowing that people like her father, people who have no issue with hitting a woman, were the people Sterling would be going after. 

"You're really cute when you worry about me." 

"Then I'm about to be really cute all the time." April stated, only half joking. 

"You already are." Sterling responded, earnestly. 

A small, shy chuckle escaped them both until inevitability morphing into silence again. April looked down for a moment. A solem expression covered her face when she looked up at Sterling once again. 

“I don’t know what I would have done if my father hurt you…” 

The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. There was a faint presence of her statement in her mind, but she had hoped to suppress it before it escaped her lips. She was grateful that her focus had shifted to Sterling’s hands and the way the fit inside her own. There was no way she could look at the other girl right now. In her mind’s eyes, she could already picture the guilt ridden, puppy dog expression Sterling was most likely displaying. 

“You know, we never really talked about what happened with your dad.” 

“Yes, we did.” April fidgeted with the blonde’s fingers trying to find new ways to interlock them with her own. Anything to keep her half distracted. “The day we almost-We talked about it enough.” 

“April, hey.” Sterling coaxed, gently tugging her hand away. She touched April’s chin with her index finger silently requesting her full attention. It didn’t take long for April to oblige and meet her eyes once again. “I know you said you forgive me and that I was just doing what need to be done but-“ 

“I do and you were.” April interrupted, quickly. She twisted slightly so Sterling could see how adamant she was about her next words. “My father deserved everything that happened to him. He beats women. He cheated on his wife. He betrayed his family.” She exhaled, frustrated and angry with everything her father has caused. “Because of him, I can’t openly be who I am or date who I want to be date.” She clasped Sterling’s hand with her own, pressing their joined appendages to her chest. “Even though we are together, he’s keeping us apart and it hurts… more than anything.” 

Sterling made her response silent. She pulled their joined hands to her lips, placing a small kiss to each knuckle on April’s hand. She kept her gaze locked with April’s as she did. April felt her heart pound at an absurd strength and speed. She was certain the organ would break through her chest cavity and fall in the small amount of space between them. 

“We’re never really apart. You know that, right?” 

April simply nodded. 

Sterling offered a warm, soft smile as she slowly inched closer. “You have all of me.” 

The warmth from her statement pulsed through April’s body, filling her with an unexplainable joy. “And you have all of me.” 

She leaned in closer as well, meeting Sterling halfway. Their lips connected with a long, soft press and both girls smiled through the kiss. April subconsciously tilted her head to the right, allowing Sterling to deepen the kiss and she soon found herself reaching for Sterling. Clasping her hands on the sides of her soft neck, holding her in place as they fell into their moment. 

Touching one another freely, openly. 

“Sterl!” 

The sound of her name being shouted followed by a loud knock broke them apart. Without an invitation, Blair came bounding into the bedroom. She stopped short of Sterling’s bed taking in the position of the flushed girls sitting so intimately together. Blair cocked an eyebrow with a knowing, slick expression. 

“We’re you two about to do it?” 

“Blair!” Sterling scolded, her face turning an even brighter shade of red. 

April ducked her head, brushing her finger against her bottom lip. She tried not to smile at the slightly sticky feel from Sterling’s lip gloss. She raised her attention to Blair again. “Shouldn’t you be in bed or annoying some random person on the internet?” 

Blair huffed, but it wasn’t with annoyance. She actually seemed amused by April’s question. She held her hand up, defensively. “Okay, listen, I know you’re ready to rip off those sexy, grandma pajama pants my sister seems to be accustomed to, so I won’t stay long.” 

Both April and Sterling rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

“I just wanted to say good night and-“ Blair sighed as if she was about to regret the next statement she uttered. “It was really cool hanging out with you tonight, April. You’re not such a douche after all.” 

April furrowed her brow, releasing a small snort. “Uh, thanks?” She glanced at Sterling and released a forfeiting exhale when the blonde shot her a pleading look. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Blair released a flippant sound. “I know.” 

“Unbelievable.” April muttered, slumping back against Sterling. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two alone.” Blair took a few steps backwards, obnoxiously offering them finger guns. “Please keep the sex moaning down. I’m meeting a friend tomorrow morning and I want to be well rested.” Just as Sterling opened her mouth to respond, Blair snapped her fingers cutting her off. “You know what? I’ll just wear my noise cancelling headphones.” She clapped her hands together. “Problem solved!” 

“Blair-“ 

“Goodnight! Have fun!” 

With that, she disappeared out of the room. 

Sterling muttered incoherently to herself. The only words April could make out were “payback” and “just you wait”. There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked at April once again. April tried not to laugh at the look on her face, but she couldn’t help herself. A small giggle escaped before she cooed and pressed another chaste kiss to Sterling’s pouty lips. 

“I’m sorry about her.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“Remember, I’m not expecting anything so-just ignore that entire interaction-act like it never happened.” 

April crossed her heart and offered a quick nod. “Consider it done.” 

Sterling smiled, happily as she attempted to pull April impossibly closer. Her brow raised and she flashed a questioning look. “So… do you want to pick up where we left off? Before we were so rudely interrupted.” 

A wide smile spread across April’s face as she grasped the material of Sterling’s top. “Absolutely.” She murmured as she tugged Sterling toward her bringing their lips together once again…..


	3. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Sterling create a memorable moment...
> 
> (That gets talked about in Someday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people were asking about their weekend together after reading one of the chapters in Someday...
> 
> So I guess I should have finished this fic before I started that one lol
> 
> Well, here it is.. I didn't use a prompt for this one... I just went with whatever my brain told me to do...
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think, leave some love... reach out to me @redbeautyskimmonsftw (tumblr) or JulsValFTW on twitter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ***************************************************************

Sterling counted how many times the bed shifted within the last hour. 

Four. A total of four times. 

Each time the positioning was different. April would press firmly against her back, her arm loosely draped over Sterling’s hip. Another point she would press her nose into the back of her neck. The movement was followed by a small kiss. She could feel April softly breathing against the sensitive spot on her neck. 

The third time was the weirdest. April had gotten up and not come back for an extended period of time. Sterling tried not to panic even though a million things ran through her mind at the loss of the other girl’s warmth. She remained staring at the numbers on her clock, counting the minutes April had been gone. 

Twenty. She was gone for twenty minutes. 

The fourth time was when she returned. She slid back under the comforter and moved back to her previous position pressed tightly against Sterling’s back. Her body instantly reacted to the touch and she heard April chuckle quietly behind her. She took in a quiet breath when April placed a soft kiss against her skin. 

“Are you not comfortable?” Sterling asked, her voice rough with sleep. “I told you I was too tall for you to be the big spoon.” 

April chuckled, cuddling impossibly closer. “No, there was just something I needed to do.” She hugged Sterling’s mid-section. “Are you awake enough to go somewhere with me?” 

Sterling half opened her eyes, adjusting to the numbers on the clock once again. “April, it’s one in the morning.” She turned her head, looking over her shoulder at the other girl. “Where do you want to go?” 

April propped her body up slightly. Her hand rested gently on Sterling’s hip. “It’s a surprise.” 

“At one in the morning?” Sterling questioned again. 

April was thankful for the moonlight filtering in through Sterling’s window. It allowed her to see the adorably confused, yet sleepy, expression on the blonde’s face. “It’s not like we’re going on some grand adventure.” She flashed her famous half smile. One of the many things Sterling could not resist. “I just want you to come outside.” 

Sterling rolled onto her back and April adapted to the new position. She planted her hand against the mattress to Sterling’s left. The room was dark, but Sterling could still make out the beautiful green of April’s eyes staring down at her. April shifted closer, hovering slightly over Sterling. The blonde’s breath hitched from the feel of April’s warm breath fluttering near her mouth. 

Sterling swallowed, mustering up the nerve to say what she was thinking. “You sure you don’t want to just stay here?” She whispered. 

She slid her hand over April’s shoulder, finding a comfortable place on the back of her neck. Her nails lightly scraped against the back of her neck and she smiled when April shuttered lightly above her. She heard the other girl clear her throat as she tried to maintain her composure. 

“I worked really hard on this surprise.” April responded, softly. She inched closer, brushing the tip of her nose against Sterling’s. “And you know how I get when something I worked hard on goes unappreciated.” 

Sterling released a light groan acting as if this was the most inconvenient thing she’s ever been asked to do. “Fine.” 

April released a tiny, excited squeal as hopped over Sterling’s body, making her way off the bed first. She extended her hand to the other girl, wiggling her fingers. “Come on.” 

Sterling chuckled, quietly as she blindly reached for April’s hand as she scooted off of the mattress. Their fingers intertwined and April gave her a gentle tug causing Sterling to stumble forward. April grip shifted and she wrapped her arms around Sterling’s waist to steady her. 

“Wow, I didn’t think it was possible for you to be clumsier, but half asleep you really proved me wrong.” April quipped with a half smirk. 

“Oh, ha-ha.” Sterling words dripped with sarcasm and she narrowed her eyes in a faux glare. 

April laughed, quietly then reached for Sterling’s hand. Their fingers intertwined and Sterling tugged her a little close. She leaned down, smiling as she kissed her. April squeezed her hand, gently releasing a small hum as she reluctantly broke away from her. She ignored Sterling’s pout, responding only with a huff and half smile. 

“Follow me.” April requested as she turned on her heels and led them out of the bedroom…. 

************************************************************* 

Sterling walked outside to her backyard completely transformed. 

There were soft lights strung along the wood fence. Even the tent that haunted her every day was decorated with the same lights and an arrangement of flowers. There was soft music coming from a Bluetooth speaker inside the tent and their song played on loop. Sterling turned in a half circle, admiring everything. 

April watched her fondly. She genuinely enjoyed amazed, awkward Sterling. It was her favorite version of her favorite person. 

“When-how-“ Sterling stammered. Words were hard. Especially now. “What-?” Sterling stopped, focusing her full attention on April. 

April chuckled, taking in the adorably surprised expression on the taller girl’s face. Sterling was definitely awake now. She took a step forward, meeting her on the grass in front of the small yellow tent. She reached for Sterling, clasping their hands together as she pushed herself up on her tip toes giving her a chaste kiss. 

She inched back slowly, amused at the sight of Sterling’s smile and closed eyes. “Your sister helped… oddly enough.” 

Blue eyes fluttered open, and Sterling held her gaze. “She’s trying.” She noted, softly as she raised her hand to rest against April’s cheek. 

“And I appreciate it.” April responded, quietly as she leaned into Sterling’s touch. 

April turned, placing a small kiss on the inside of Sterling’s palm. Her attention returned to the other girl, and they held each other’s gaze. Silence fell between them, but their song continued to play, filling in the small pockets of quiet. 

“So, what’s the occasion anyway?” 

“You mean for all of this?” 

Sterling simply nodded. 

April shrugged her shoulder. “We never get moments like this.” She took a tiny step closer, resting her hands on Sterling’s waist. “Don’t get me wrong-I enjoy the time we’ve spent in the back of the Volt-“ 

A wide smile crossed Sterling’s face and she chuckled softly. 

April squinted, slowly moving her head from side to side. “And I’m pretty sure the Fun Zone guys are suspicious of our laser tag skills-“ 

“I actually scored a few points the last time we went.” Sterling stated, bouncing proudly. 

“You did.” April said, amusement lacing her tone. Her green eyes followed the same map from Sterling’s eyes to her lips then back again. “But, I thought since we finally have real time together-no interruptions-“ 

“Well, except Blair-“ 

“She promised to stay upstairs.” April raised her brow, a playfully smug grin formed on her lips. “I gave a very persuasive argument in favor of our privacy.” 

Sterling made a small, amazed hum. “Impressive.” 

“I know how to score a point.” April reminded, smiling brightly when Sterling laughed. She took in a short breath, gripping the taller girl’s hips gently. “Anyway, I just-wanted us to have one truly memorable moment.” 

Sterling brushed her thumb gently against April’s soft skin. Her blue eyes scanned the girl in front of her, admiring her features. “Every moment with you is memorable though.” 

April regarded her for a moment, huffing. “You are very smooth, Sterling Wesley.” 

Sterling chuckled, clasping her hands behind April’s neck. “You’re not so bad yourself, April Stevens.” She glanced around the yard to emphasize her point before meeting the gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. “So… what do we do now?” 

April held her gaze, briefly before tightening her grip around Sterling. Their smiles grew simultaneously as she started to sway from side to side, meeting the slow beat of the music. Sterling fell into step, after one clumsy stumble which caused them both to giggle. The instinctively leaned toward one another, pressing their foreheads together. 

“You still have those sweet moves.” Sterling joked, quietly. 

April rolled her eyes, slightly leaning back to look into her eyes. “Please don’t ruin this.” She teased, and Sterling tossed her head back with laughter. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Sterling flashed an adorably apologetic look before returning to their original position. 

The comfortable silence washed over them again as they continued to dance together. April reached back, taking Sterling’s hand from around her neck. She held their hands together, keeping them pressed between them, close to their hearts. A soft sigh escaped Sterling causing a soft twitch of a smile on April’s lips. 

“I wish we could do be like this all the time.” 

April swallowed back the sudden pang of sadness crawling up from her stomach into her throat. She turned her head, pressing a kiss to Sterling’s warm cheek. “Me too.” 

“Maybe someday, right?” 

“No, not maybe.” April met her eyes again. “Definitely. Definitely someday.” 

They shared a soft, adoring smile before closing the space between themselves with a loving kiss….


End file.
